


看不见的人

by Garious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, 其实有五千字, 少许意识流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: 夏洛克·福尔摩斯与一个或五个女人的“离奇”故事。





	看不见的人

 

当侦探再次见到女人是很久之后。他刚刚解决了一起凶杀案——原比想象得平淡，甚至不值得被写进华生的文章里——向苏格兰场的警员道别后，他从那条有很多意大利人的街上出来，走进转角名叫“诺亚”的酒馆。在等待酒保给他打满一扎啤酒的间隙，他看见坐在角落里的女人。但他觉得那儿应该放一架钢琴。

“嘿。”他走过去，用干巴巴的语气说这个单字，也算打了招呼。

“福尔摩斯先生。”女人放下手机，纤细的手托着下巴，“我没想到会在这里遇到你。”

“别来这一套，我知道是你让我‘遇到你’的。”

她轻笑，“你可真难糊弄。”

侦探从酒保那儿拿了扎啤，并示意侍者给女人再来一杯软饮料。但女人说要换成烈酒。

他耸肩，脱下外套，在椅子上挪了挪，直到调整成让自己最舒服的姿势。现在的时间他说不太准，大概是晚上八九点。他已经知道这会是一个漫长的夜晚。

他呼了口气。“所以，有什么要说的吗？”

“没什么。”她说，“叙叙旧。”

“迈克罗夫特没有在关口为难你？”

“事实上，自从英国脱欧后，入境变得更加轻松了。”

“我不明白这二者有什么逻辑联系。”

“那就开动脑筋。”女人抿了一口酒，红唇被扯成一条线，一条丝带，“我向你提过再婚的事吗？”

“不必提。”侦探的右手食指在她左手边的桌面上敲了敲，表示自己看见了那枚金戒指，“请柬我收到了。那段时间因为——有些忙，没有回复。”

“侦探，不要再碰可卡因了。依赖一样东西只让你变得愚蠢。”女人眨了眨眼，“你现在还……？”

“不了。没有了。”侦探摆摆手，“花了点时间学着习惯无聊的日子——准确来说，花了五十年。”

“我们都要花一辈子去学。不过我想，一旦习惯，生活也会变得有趣起来。”

“我质疑最后半句话。”

坐在他们旁边那一桌的四个人离开，这时侦探神游了片刻。他看见其中一个人的黑色长发，他想起了比他年幼的那个福尔摩斯。

“我妹妹自杀了。上个月的事。”

“怎么回事？”

“我猜，”他的手指被玻璃杯壁上的冷凝水珠沾湿，“她大概也认为自己习惯了生活的无聊，接受了人间的荒诞。意义对她而言已经终结。”

女人抬起眉毛，她说：“所以，你认为‘习惯’究竟是好是坏呢？”

“我不敢判断。但是我知道它是个可怕的东西。”

“没错。”女人沉思着，“那谈谈你的感情生活吧。”

“什么？”侦探皱起眉。

“聊些轻松的。”

“我不认为这有什么轻松可言。依我看，这更像是刁难。”

“就算没有，编一些也可以。反正不论是真是假，我都能知道你的一二想法。毕竟，没有什么故事是完全凭空捏造的，就像没有什么故事是完全真实的。”

“好吧——但事实上确实有。”侦探舔了舔嘴唇，“我得从很久之前讲起。大概从我们在卡拉奇分手之后开始。”

 

第一个故事中的女人名叫艾瑞斯，侦探说，她至今仍是自己唯一的合法妻子。

这段风流韵事发生在地中海沿岸的一座小城。当时为了躲避莫利亚提爪牙的追杀，侦探不小心破坏了一场他解释不清的邪门宗教仪式。他闯入一间旧神庙，并试图用不熟练的意大利语向主持仪式的女祭司解释自己经历的一切。女人轻易地放过了他。

当对手找到侦探踪迹时，她却变得不留情面。她用铁丝绞住他的双手，用毒草液浸泡过的手绢捂住他的口鼻，并将他锁进装有死蝎子的长棺中。在她的帮助下，侦探得以死里逃生。事后，作为补偿——或者说，被逼无奈——侦探和那位女祭司结婚了。但他们只做了一天夫妻，第二天他就逃之夭夭。

根据女祭司所信奉的教义，侦探从始至终都没有她的真实面目。她戴着一面红纱，瘦削的脸庞，肤色比周围人都要明亮。她的发色很深，就像伦敦薄雾中的夜空。当侦探逃跑的前一晚，她曾在他装睡的时候吻过他的脸颊。有一股烧檀香木的神圣味道。

 

“她不会说英语。我们甚至没有过有效交流。”侦探向女人说道，“不过，我爱她。”

“不错的故事，侦探。可惜它不会是真的。”

“别急着判断。”他说，“你为什么会觉得是假的呢？”

“你爱她吗？”

“如果我说我不爱，我会遭到天谴。我后来亲眼目睹一个男人因此七窍流血。”

“那么勉强能解释。”

“但是，”侦探又说，“当我看见她敏捷的身手和过人的枪法时，我确实敬佩不已。爱或许说不上，好感是真的。”

女人挑眉，“我比较好奇——你这样一走了之是否会给她带来麻烦？你知道，万一她们的‘教义’对此有所说辞。”

“我确实想过。确实。她一定明白我并无戏弄的意思。我后来曾回去找她。她已经消失得无影无踪，像被风吹散的檀香灰。”

 

第二个女人名叫玫瑰。当然，她不是真的叫玫瑰。她是一个窃贼。

他们相遇在阿富汗烈日的尽头。在千年中饱受战火摧残的土地上，夕阳血色的余晖却显得比人类更加残忍。侦探坐在窗下，对身旁的女人说：瞧，这永恒的日光将目睹人类从诞生到毁灭。时间对于它而言不是线性的，只是无数个体无意义的消亡与轮回。它永远在那里，永远不说话。

“‘时间’不过人类的杜撰。以解释何为存在，何为虚无。”女人说，“但事实上时间不会流逝，更不存在，因此无所谓线性与非线性。消逝和泯灭的只有我们自己。”

当玫瑰偷走侦探的蓝宝石袖口时，他什么也没说。他躺在小屋的铁床上，双手枕在脑后。低垂日暮的光将窗框的影子拉得很长。墙上挂有一幅细密画，侦探不懂其中的象征意味——是一匹马在饮水。

“你为什么来到坎大哈？”玫瑰问。

“我在找一个人。”侦探说，“她有一双蓝宝石似的眼睛。”

玫瑰没有作答。他知道她后来把袖扣放回了他的风衣口袋，然后偷走了金挂坠盒。那不是侦探从伦敦带来的东西，而是从城市的市场上买来的。如果玫瑰打开看，会知道里面空无一物，只有他的一小片灵魂。

玫瑰想要听侦探与她的故事，但侦探没有说。“我想，在你的心中一定有自己的版本。”他解释，“而我的故事并不比那个更好。”

他提及女人的黑发与裸体，她的气息，她的触感。而一切都不及一剂镇定来得真实。记忆中的痛苦与揪心被不存在的时间抹杀，留下她最美好的部分——因此记忆也变了质。她变成了梦中的她。

玫瑰摘下遮住她面庞的黑纱，盖住侦探的眼睛。她沙哑的嗓音听起来就像坎大哈夹杂黄沙的风。薄唇轻吻薄唇，当暮色降临时，两个人已经忘记了过去的宇宙和未来的时间。

当玫瑰偷走他的心时，他说，为什么选择在坎大哈做一个窃贼。这曾是一座富饶的城市，但现在的光景已不复从前了。

她说：“我也在找一个人。我要偷走足够留下他的东西。”

 

第三个女人名叫伊迪丝。

侦探没有见过她，只在电话中听见过她的声音——尽管他不知道对方是如何获得自己私人号码的。她的英语带着浓重的北方口音。

“请问，要如何判断我的男人是否变了心？”

“我是咨询侦探，我不提供感情咨询。”

“我知道。”正当侦探想要挂掉电话时，她这样说，“但是洁琳说，我可以找你。”

“你是洁琳的朋友？”

“是呀，最好的朋友。”伊迪丝说，“她说曾提起过我，你不记得？”

“唔。或许吧。”侦探支吾道。为确保明天的计划万无一失，他不希望在“闺蜜”面前表现得太差劲。“所以，你有什么问题？”最后，他问，并下意识摸了摸上衣口袋中的戒盒。

“我的男人，他曾经是一个敏感的人。后来我们离开了彼此，在异地生活。近来，我发现他不再回复我的短信，更别提发现我留给他的讯息。实不相瞒，我知道他一定是变了心。我想问的其实是如何让他回心转意。”

“即使我可以预测，我也没有办法操控人心。”再一次，侦探想要挂掉电话。

“求求你，就当是让我解脱。”

“如果想要解脱，就找一个更好的。”他说，然后按下结束通话的红钮，把手机放在一边。

后来，准确来说，第二天，洁琳和他彻底闹翻——这些我想你都已经知道了——他再没有接到过伊迪丝的电话。或许她在洁琳面前也煽过风、点过火，但这些都与侦探无关。他没有半点介意或是不乐意，毕竟人际关系和社会形象从来不在他思考的问题之列。

唯一有关的是一件颇为讽刺的事。

“我收到你的花。”

侦探对女人说道。当他的故事讲到这里时，已经是午夜。他们行走在公园昏暗的路灯下。路灯在身后，影子在身前。

“没有人会用玫瑰装点病房——我明白，比起致意，它的含义要更深，更像其他的东西。但不论你想表达什么，对于我它只像是一个提示：我的心不曾从你之处解脱。”

 

然后，侦探继续说，第四个依然是女人，她叫诺拉·左拉。

诺拉·左拉是个可怕的通缉犯。在他搜索华生太太过去秘密之时，他曾了解到关于诺拉·左拉的一小点故事。她是一个黑手党首领的妻子，协助经营所有种类的违法生意。侦探原以为她是玛丽·华生过去的身份之一，直到他在佛罗伦萨遇见本尊。

几天前，他在沙发底下找到一封多年前的请柬——显然是为侦探定制的——没有写婚礼的时间、地点和主角，内页是一枚淡淡的唇印。侦探轻嗅、摩挲，然后捻过请柬一角。这类特种纸只在意大利才生产。于是，侦探在这一天出现在这里。可他没想到自己会被黑手党盯上。

隔着咖啡馆的落地窗，侦探看见她从路边的加长轿车上走下。她戴着黑色墨镜，风衣的领子拉得很高，鞋跟又细又长，如同利刃刀锋。她的头发是金色的。

她独自走进咖啡馆，在侦探面前坐下，脚尖有意无意地碰到他。

“找出叛徒。”在她递来的手机屏幕上写了这样一行字。侦探皱眉，只见她用食指抵住嘴唇，并指了指侍者的背影。侦探便明白她是担心旁人听见谈话。

“如果我说‘不’呢？”侦探说道，丝毫没有在意她的担忧，“但凡您听说过我，就会知道我不为钱办案。”

女人抬起一边嘴角，又在手机上写道：“我会提供比钱更有乐趣的东西。明晚十点，在这个地址找我。”

侦探记住了那个地址，但他没有赴约便匆匆离开意大利。他不费劲便猜到那个叛徒就是诺拉·左拉本人，然而他却猜不到诺拉·左拉邀请他的用心——多年的咨询侦探经验告诉他，千万不要对此好奇。

在意大利的机场，他托司机代他将一封信投邮。信中，侦探给诺拉·左拉写了一句话：

“我说了谎，乐趣对我已不再重要。但希望您还能在事业中找到一些乐趣。”

 

第五个叫艾登。他是个男人。当二十年代的北非战争打响时，他在港口靠走私军火大发横财。

侦探和他在一起找回许多久违的趣味，尤其当军医已经因为家庭而与他疏远之后。他们曾在尼罗河的炮火与硝烟中，从巨鳄的血盆大口下死里逃生。也曾一起打猎羚羊，用棉花的茎干在旷野里升起火来。说起来似乎很长的故事，其实都是在一天之内发生的。

“为什么你要做军火生意？”当黎明正静悄悄地从天边剥落时，侦探这样问道。他不是非要知道这个人的过去，但他那时候就是这样问了。

“为什么不呢？”艾登一边说道，一边用手机向另一个时区的交易对象发送短信。话说得漫不经心。

“我对战争的态度是既不支持也不反对的。可我强烈地认为聪明人不应该卷入其中——毕竟，那样会让我觉得自己从此和这成千上外的生死发生了关系。这是不必要的负担。”

“你说得对。不过，事已至此。”他耸肩。

“所以你后悔了？”

“倒不是。”艾登说，“我知道所有的后悔和不甘都会被死亡谅解。我们不必等到那一刻，用终极的遗忘宽恕自己。因此我只把这样的情绪当成悲哀的一种。至于‘我本可以’的另一种可能性，我相信会在另一个平行宇宙中出现、发生。它们不属于我，我也不值得拥有更好的结局。”

侦探赞许地点了点头，又问：“那么，你是怎么起家的？”

“这是一个很长的故事，需要用十四年来讲。或许下次见面我会告诉你，反正我们还有许多时日。”

事实上，天亮后他们就因为叛乱军的挺进而在枪林弹雨中失散。

 

“那时候，我以为自己永远不会再知道他的过去。”

在侦探说完这句话时，伦敦已经走进下半夜。他和女人站在贝克街的街口，距离那一扇属于他的门只剩下最后几步路。

“后来呢？”女人眨着眼，问道，“如果这个故事是真的，后来你又知道了什么？”

“我知道了一切。从艾登到诺拉·左拉，再到伊迪丝、玫瑰，以及我唯一的合法妻子。”侦探亲吻女人的红唇，就像话语间隙的呼吸一样自然，“别再装模作样说这些都是假的，因为我们都知道这是真的。艾瑞斯（Iris），玫瑰（Rose），伊迪丝（Edith），诺拉（Nora），艾登（Eden），把每个首字母连起来就是你的名字。或许我低估了你的想象力和浪漫主义精神，但我不至于傻到错过最明显不过的提示。”

“可为何装傻当做自己毫不知情，将故事复述给我听。”

“复述是为证明我从未遗忘。就算不是你本身，你的烙印也注定了我会一次次再爱上你。”

女人微笑，“那你是什么时候发现的？”

“就在刚刚。当开始讲第一个故事的时候，我恍然大悟，意识到自己没有见过他们之中任何一个人的全貌。而伪装之于你——绝妙的演员——向来不是一件难事。把剩下的线索穿起就是自然而然的了。”侦探拧起眉头，“为什么要这样做？”

“如果我不能让一段感情保持新鲜，我会让它死去。可我很难用同样的方法对付你。”

“是不忍心，还是做不到？”

“两者皆有。”

侦探摇了摇头。他抬头看向221B黯淡的窗。

“你是否愿意上来坐坐？”侦探说，然后叹了一口气，“距你上一次到来已经过去了十余年。那时候，这屋子里住了许多人，我的同居者们个个都吵得要命——幸好小罗莎更像母亲，是个安静的聪明人。现在，221B只有我一个人。”

“你为什么不离开？”

“我怕你找不到。”

他的表情淡漠，没有内心万分之一的痛苦，而闭上眼就能让他连最后泄露秘密的途径也被封锁住。于是他闭上眼。这时，女人亲吻他，是平静的、告别的吻。他们的嘴唇就在沉默中贴合了片刻，然后分开。侦探能感觉到女人的气息离他越来越远，最后消失在黎明前阴冷的雾气中。

 

他睁开眼时已经是很久之后，而他的心却像是回到了很久之前。

 

第二天，侦探离开了贝克街221B。

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 女人偷走的挂坠盒后来被重新锻成一枚戒指，再也没有离开她身边。
> 
> 当她第二次回到英格兰来见夏洛克·福尔摩斯时，后者问起她现在的婚姻。她说，她最终嫁给阿富汗的七月夜晚——对了，那天碰巧你也在场。


End file.
